kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2
Summary In Kubera's excitement over the rare curry mushroom patch, she accidentally steps on the strange man, waking him. She reaches out to check on him, but her hand freezes where she touches him. At first she chastises him for using magic, then offers to help him out, but the disgruntled man only tells her to shut up. Based on his blue skin and unusual eye, she concludes that he must be a half and is probably dangerous. As she prepares for a cautious exit, he suddenly calls her Shakuntala, temporarily mistaking her for someone else before deciding that she is too unattractive to be her. As the man continues the conversation, Kubera defensively uproots an entire tree, but the man simply asks her if she is working out. They then chat about eating curry mushrooms; the man is quite amused by her and asks for her name. She begins to say it, but mumbles the rest because her mother advised her to not tell people outside her village her true name; he interprets her garbled sounds as "Kupatergent" and decides to let her go. Eventually, Kubera arrives at the top of a bluff overlooking her village in the distance. She notes that it is closer than she thought. Suddenly, her village disappears under an explosive dome of red light. 1-02 Kubera feels threatened.png|feeling a little anxiety 1-02 little Kubera.png|keep your name secret from outsiders Maruna - Crimson Sunshine of Dawn.png|boom Currygom's comment "I'm not sca-red, serio-sly" is not a typo. Afterword (pic 1: Leez chewing on a curry mushroom) ■ It will be mentioned later on, too, but our main character, Kubera Leez, hates those who are stronger than her. Regardless of their looks and backgrounds, if they're stronger than her then she dislikes them. So you have to be weaker than her, or act as if you are, if you want to be on her good side. This guy has failed that. (pic 2: chibi blue guy) There was no reason to mention his name in the story yet, so it wasn't revealed. But you can easily see his name in my blog posts, listed as one of the main characters—Gandharva. He's not a half-blood, contrary to what Leez thinks. ■ Curry mushrooms is just what Leez calls them, though it's not their proper name. They suddenly appear and disappear, but Leez hasn't figured out how they do it or the reason why. This unimportant tidbit will be revealed in the Kubera Settings section of the blog later. (For now, the Settings category has posts that can be seen only by me.) ■ This webtoon will often be light-hearted like in Episodes 1 and 2, but this won't always be the case, such as in Episode 3. Notes * Oddly, the man does not find a tree uprooted by a human to be unusual at all. Their subsequent chat about curry mushrooms reveals that the man does not understand the mannerisms of humans very well. * LINE Webtoon first translated Gandharva's nickname for Leez as "Kupanoodles." For some reason, they decided to change it. * As of mid Season 3, we still do not know why curry mushrooms suddenly appear and disappear. Currygom mentioned revealing the reason on her blog in the future, but so far it appears that she has not done so. * Spoiler: It is possible that Kubera was not merely distracted by the mushrooms, but did not actually see the sleeping man, who may have been using a transcendental skill to keep himself out of sight. He used such a transcendental in Season 2. * Spoiler: Shakuntala is the man's daughter. * Spoiler: We later learn that Kubera possesses unusual strength for a human, so uprooting a tree is a small matter for her. The source of her strength may be related to the Power of Names. References